An Old Buddy
by InsaneRedneck007
Summary: A girl from Face's past suddenly appears and pulls the Team into a very large mess. (No romance.) Rated for thematic elements.
1. Chapter 1

Face opened the door to the bar and walked in. Hannibal, Murdock and B.A. followed and sat down at a empty table.

Hannibal surveyed the room, taking in every detail as a waiter walked up.

"What would you like to order?" He asked.

"Milk!" B.A. growled. The other three opted for stronger drinks.

Hannibal's eyes made another quick sweep of the room and his eyes landed on a woman, maybe thirty or so, who was drinking a cup of coffee. Her eyes were lost in the dark liquid and she seemed bothered about something. Her hair was tied tightly back into a bun and she had a very neat, conserved appearance.

She wore camouflage cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and what caught Hannibal's eyes most: combat boots. He wondered if she worked for Dekker.

Hannibal watched as a very obvious drunk walked up and said something to her. She responded quietly. Even though Hannibal couldn't tell what she said, he could tell by her tone that she wanted to be left by herself.

The man then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her chair. Hannibal started to go after the guy, but before he got out of the chair, he felt a hand on his own arm. He looked down to see that it was Face.

"It's OK, Hannibal. She can take care of herself," He said with an odd look on his face.

Hannibal sat back down and turned to Face. "You ok?"

Face looked over to Hannibal. "Yeah. She looks so...familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. I know her from someplace..." Face trailed off and turned his gaze back to her.

Hannibal turned back to her, also. It appeared that while they were not watching, she had put the man into an arm bar and was currently whispering something in his ear. She let him go and he glared at her, then staggered out of the building. She watched him leave, then sat back down as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she touched the back of her neck before her entire body went limp.

As this registered into Hannibal's mind, he felt a prick in the back of his own neck.

_This does not bode well,_ he thought as he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoops, I guess I forgot to add a disclaimer to the last chapter. Very well, I don't own the A-Team. There, I said it, now I'm going to hide in my room and cry.

Face slowly woke up from the throbbing in his head.

_Ow,_ he thought as he opened his eyes. _What on earth do they put in those things?_ He sat up and blinked.

"Morning, Lieutenant."

Face looked in the direction the voice had come from. "Oh, hi, Hannibal." He shifted. "Do you know where we are?"

Hannibal smiled. "Nope."

"Oh."

Hannibal looked in the direction of B.A. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up. They took all of his gold away."

Face stared at Hannibal. "That is the official understatement of the year!"

"Huh...?"

Hannibal and Face turned to Murdock, who was just waking up.

"What happened?" He looked around. "Where's Billy?"

"Billy is safe and sound at home," Hannibal consoled. "And as for what happened, we were hit with tranquilizer darts and taken here." He looked around the small cell.

Murdock looked over at B.A. and smiled. "Aww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping!"

"Murdock, you might want to take that back," said Face warily as B.A. began to rouse.

"Who called me cute? I gonna kill the sucka!" B.A. threatened as he glared at everyone. "My gold! The suckas took my gold!"

"Now, calm down, B.A.," said Hannibal. "You can kill them later. Right now we got to figure out how to get out of here."

Suddenly everyone heard voices coming from down the hall and the door to their cell was opened. The woman from the bar was pushed in and the door was shut and locked again.

Hannibal walked over to the girl, but before he could say anything she kicked him in the jaw.

Hannibal saw that her eyes weren't focused and her body was trembling.

Face slowly approached her. "Calm down... we aren't going to hurt you."

Hannibal got up. "Face, she was probably put through interrogation. She's really disoriented. Just leave her alone for now... she'll be ok in a minute."

Face backed off and joined the rest of the team in the other side of the room.

Hannibal's words soon proved to be correct. She blinked a couple of times and sat down.

"Hi," she said, watching the Team. "Who're you?"

Hannibal spoke up first. "I'm Hannibal Smith, this is B.A. Baracus, H.M. Murdock, and Templeton Faceman Peck."

She nodded. "Cassie Jones."

Face froze. "Cassie ... I know you... you were the girl from the orphanage..."

"Wait... Face? You're Face?" Her eyes widened, and she smiled. "You little scammer!"

Face grinned. "You taught me everything you knew."

Hannibal looked at them. "Wait. You know each other?"

Cassie grinned. "Yeah. Ya'll see, we met at the orphanage. I was older than he was and I was kind of his teacher and protector."

B.A. frowned. "You were his _what_?"

Face snickered. "There were a couple of people who wanted to knock my teeth out. Before Cassie came, I was practically the beating bag of the orphanage."

Cassie smiled. "Remember Bob Fabry? Chuck Holstein? Jerry Stockwell?"

Face chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

"What happened to them?" Murdock asked.

"They got a little taste of my fist and foot," Cassie said. "See, I taught myself how to fight. Then I taught Face. I also taught Face how to scam, pick locks, and use slight of hand. Oh, yeah, I taught Face everything I know."

"Wow," said Hannibal. "So what's up with the cargo pants and combat boots?"

Instead of answering, she started to untie her right boot, and, finally pulled it off, revealing dog tags chained around her ankle. She handed them to Hannibal.

He read them silently then handed them back to her. "So you were in the Marines?"

She nodded. "I was a helicopter pilot."

"So am I!" Murdock exclaimed, smiling.

She grinned at Murdock. "Howling Mad, huh? It fits with that occupation." She cocked her head. "We should have a contest and see if you live up to your name."

"Yeeeehaw!" he shouted in anticipation.

"Well, anyway," she continued, "I was a helicopter pilot for rescuing POWs until I was falsely accused of murder. I've been on the run ever since." She grinned. "It does pay, sometimes, though. I'm currently on the run from this guy named Lynch..."

"Lynch?" Face, B.A., Murdock and Hannibal said at the same time.

"He's been chasing us for years!" Face exclaimed. "Well, at least, he was."

"Now we're bein' chased by a guy named Dekka'," B.A. frowned.

"Dekker? He used to be chasing me until Lynch replaced him!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Wow," said Hannibal.

Face looked at Cassie. "Remember the time when we pummeled Alex Black with snowballs?"

Cassie started to laugh, but the coughed and clutched her chest.

Hannibal crawled over to her. "You ok?"

Cassie coughed again. "Yeah. Their interrogation methods aren't very pleasant." Her cough gradually subsided.

"Who are these slimebags?" Hannibal asked.

She sighed. "They kidnap me pretty regularly. I escape. They find me. We fight. They kidnap me. I escape. I fit it into my schedule." She smiled. "I think they're spies."

"Wait... Did you just say spies?" Face asked.

"Well... they're not really. They just work for the Soviet government, but they're Americans." Cassie looked towards the door. "Speaking of which, they're coming right now."

The door creaked open and a couple of men came in with M4's aimed at everyone. They pulled Hannibal and Cassie out and left, locking the door.

"I gonna kill the suckas!" exclaimed B.A.

So, how'd ya like it? I won't know unless you review.

And until I get two reviews (positive or not, I don't care) I'm not posting the next chapter. So, THERE.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said that I won't post another chapter until I got three reviews... but then it struck me that if I posted more chapters I might get more reviews. So, here's the next chapter. It's a short one, but the next should be longer.

**AN:** Please keep in mind that this was probably my second Fan Fiction (Mentos and Pepsi was my first), and I'm no good at editing. So, this story is definitely not one of my best works. I apologize.

For all you Face-Fans out there, though, I have another story in the works which you guy's will probably love... at least, I hope so. It'll be in the movie section of the A-Team, it's title is _Unbreakable_. It's about halfway done, and I don't post things until they're finished, so it might take a while.

Enough about me, on to the story!

Hold on, one more quick note. When I started writing A-Team Fan Fictions, I quoted the Team... a lot. You might find some quotes in there, although I might not have gotten them right, so please just bear with me.

Hannibal and Cassie were led into a room that was bare except two metal chairs that were bolted to the floor. They were cuffed to them and the guards left.

Pretty soon a man in an expensive suit walked in with a couple of guards. The guards flanked Cassie and Hannibal.

The man smiled. "Good morning, my lady and gentleman."

Cassie bristled at the remark. "Ladies don't go traipsing around in combat boots, Kincaid."

Hannibal grinned at Cassie. "I gotta agree with you." He turned to Kincaid. "Unless I'm wrong, you were 'The Snake' in Charlie's death camps."

Kincaid's nose flared. "Watch your mouth, Smith."

Hannibal's eyebrows went up in surprise.

Kincaid snickered. "Yes, I know your name. I know all of your names. I know who you are. I know where you live. And I know that you are the head of the A-Team."

Hannibal smiled. "I'm flattered. Want an autograph?"

Kincaid nodded to one of the guards who was next to Hannibal and he hit him in the stomach with the butt of his machine gun. Hannibal coughed for a moment.

Kincaid walked up to Hannibal. "I find your attitude very annoying."

Hannibal smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on my personality. I read the book by Albert Dickinson and everything, but nothing seemed to help."

He was rewarded with a punch to the face.

"Home, home on the range..."

"Murdock, will you please cut it out? I really want to sleep."

Murdock stopped singing. "But, Facey, I'm bored."

"Well, try to be bored quietly," said Face as he rolled over.

B.A. had already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. Face was tired of Murdock singing in his ear and wished B.A. would wake up and tell him to be quiet.

Suddenly the door opened and some guards walked in, locking the door behind them.

"Let's have some fun," one suggested.

The others agreed and tied Murdock, Face, and B.A. by their feet to the rafters.

After laughing at them for a while, they left.

Murdock sighed. "Why, oh why did we have to go to a bar?"

Hannibal and Cassie were led back down the hall, bruised a bit but none the worse for wear.

The guards pushed them back into the cell and saw the Team hung by their ankles.

"Hi," greeted Face, his con-man smile destroyed by his messed-up hair.

Cassie produced a tactical knife and cut them down.

B.A. looked at the knife. "Where did ya get that?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm a master pickpocket."

"Oh."

"I did get some more useful items, though," she said, pulling out Face's lock pick set and a Glock pistol. "This should be enough to get us out."

Face smiled. "Cassie, you are on the jazz."

How'd ya like it? I promise I won't hold the next chapter hostage, so can you please review?

What if I said that Face and Murdock are looking over my shoulder and watching me type this right now? Would you review and send them a note?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I am greatly encouraged by all of the positive reviews! So, here's a nice, early chapter for all of you fans!

As a note, some of this stuff is not, so not realistic. And eventually, Face might be a tad OOC (you must remember, that all I had of The-A-Team at this point was Fan Fictions and quotes from IMDb or Wikipedia. I didn't start watching the series until a while later).

Sit back and enjoy!

####

Picking the lock was no problem at all, thanks to Cassie's and Face's abilities. Getting out of the building wasn't very hard either, due to their spectacular abilities. In other words, they were used to it.

They all snuck around the outside wall until they saw the entrance to the gate.

"Alright," said Hannibal, "See that truck that's going to pull out? B.A., I want you to get the driver while we climb into the back. Crash into the gate and we'll be outta here!"

B.A. easily pushed the driver out and gave Hannibal a thumbs up. Unfortunately, a guard rounded the building at the same time. He aimed his rifle at Hannibal and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Cassie yelled jumped in front of Hannibal and took the bullet.

Murdock hurridly pulled her into the truck as they drove away. "Colonel! We have an injury!"

The bullet had caught her in the shoulder and hit an artery. Hannibal and Murdock had slowed the bleeding and had to stitch it up.

Face sat watching, his face panicked and worried as he watched his old friend suffer. He really felt as if he should help, but he felt paralyzed. He felt as if he were watching everything in slow motion, and his gut twisted as the sight of blood, _her_ blood, stabbed daggers into his mind.

Finally, Hannibal and Murdock had finished the little "operation" and they moved away from her, allowing Face to slowly crawl over and cradle her head in his arms.

Cassie's eyes opened just a little, and she allowed a small smirk onto her face. "Ain' like I haven't happened b'fore..."

Face translated the words, realizing that she meant to say something to the extent of that "she'd been through this before".

"But I've never watched it happen to you," Face muttered softly in her ear.

"I'll... b' ok," she said, weakly smiling. With that, she fell asleep.

####

Pretty soon they were at the little country house that Face had scammed. They put Cassie on the couch and took turns watching her while the others washed up. Neither Hannibal or Face wanted to leave her.

Hannibal covered his face with this hands, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion and guilt. "I feel so responsible about what happened out there. I should've noticed the guard."

"It wasn't your fault. " Face looked over to Hannibal. "If she trusted someone, she would go to the ends of the earth in order to protect them. Even if it meant getting hurt herself."

Murdock tiptoed into the room and whispered, "Hannibal, B.A.'s mad 'cause there's no milk left for his cookies that his Ma sent."

Face looked confused, the image of B.A. getting mad equaling a bull chasing a little boy. "I didn't hear any shouting."

"He's trying to be mad quietly," Murdock said.

Hannibal sighed. "Ok, go to the store and get some."

Murdock shook his head. "No way, I can't drive, and if B.A. drives when he's mad he'll probably get in a car accident."

Hannibal groaned. "OK, I'll drive. Get in the car."

"Thanks, Colonel," Murdock whispered and tiptoed away.

"Hold the fort down, ok, Face?" Hannibal asked as he headed out the door.

"Yeah, Hannibal," Face replied as he watched Cassie sleep.

About half an hour later he heard a familiar voice through a bullhorn. "Alright, Smith! You're surrounded, Give yourself up! I'm giving you thirty seconds!"

Face ran through a list of things he could do right now in his head. All of them were eliminated because he had Cassie. He swallowed his pride and opened the window, trying to stay out of it just in case bullets came flying.

"Dekker! This is Peck!"

"Come out with your hands where I can see them!" Dekker shouted back.

"I can't! I'm the only one here except for a wounded woman!"

"How was she wounded?"

"She was shot and I need to get her to a hospital!"

"Did you shoot her?"

"No! We're friends!"

"Alright, we're coming in! No funny tricks!"

Face backed away from the window and sat next to Cassie. The next thing he knew, the Military Police had raided the house. Some split off to search the rest of the house, but the majority surrounded him with their big guns.

"Hi," he said nervously as he raised his hands in the air.

"Search him," Dekker commanded as he pulled the blanket of the sleeping girl on the couch.

Dekker blinked, unbelieving. "Cassie Jones."

"Yeah," said Face, leaning against the wall with his arms and legs spread as he was patted down.

Dekker began to laugh as the MPs cuffed Face. "Cassie Jones."

He turned to Crane. "Load him up. I want four MPs with each of them, even on an ambulance."

####

How'd ya like it? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**Wow! Thank you guys for all the positive reviews! It gives me a bit of Jazz, and the more Jazz I get, the more chapters you get!

Sorry this one's a tad bit short. I had a little trouble finding somewhere to break off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []

"Guys, this doesn't look good," Hannibal said. "Our place is swarming with MPs, and they just took Cassie away in an ambulance."

"D' ya see Face?" B.A. asked.

"No."

"We never should have gone to get milk," said Murdock, putting his face in his hands.

"You was th' one who was beggin' fo' every stuffed animal in th' store," B.A. retorted.

"Guys, calm down," said Hannibal. "If they arrested Face, then he'll probably be at the hospital. We'll drive up there and pay him a visit."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][]

Face was sitting next to Dekker and another MP as he watched Cassie sleep. Her good arm was handcuffed to the railing of her bed and had an IV in it. The other was in a sling that was lying over her stomach. Her ribs were taped up as well.

Cassie began to stir and, under Dekker's watchful eye, Face got out of the chair and strode over to her.

Cassie looked up at Face and pulled confusedly on her handcuffed wrist. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around the room and finally seeing Dekker. "Oh, brother," she said as it all came together.

"You have three bruised ribs and your shoulder was shot. Your ribs are taped up, your shoulder is in a sling, and you had a blood transfusion," said Face.

Cassie nodded her head and looked at Dekker. "Do you mind if I call my mom?"

Dekker cocked his head. "I thought you were an orphan."

"Orphans get adopted, chucklehead."

Dekker frowned, but nodded his head and Face brought Cassie the phone.

Cassie dialed the van's phone number and waited.

Hannibal picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad," said Cassie. "Can I speak to mom, please?"

"Sure, she's right here," Hannibal said, smiling. "Hon, it's for you."

Hannibal put the phone in his other hand and said in the most motherly voice he had, "Cassie! I've been worried sick! Why haven't you called sooner?"

"Sorry, I've been kinda busy lately," said Cassie. "I'm in Clearview hospital right now. The cops caught me."

Hannibal sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. We know you didn't do anything wrong. Would you like us to come and visit you?"

"No, please don't," said Cassie. "There's reporters everywhere."

"Oh, I'm sure we can handle them," said Hannibal.

"No, Mom, they're expecting you and will stop at nothing to get an interview."

"Would you like us to get you a lawyer?"

"No thanks, Mom, I can get one myself. Thanks anyway."

"I'm sorry, darling. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Good Bye, Honey."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][]

Hannibal smiled as he hung up the phone. "Cassie says the place is full of MPs and she doesn't want us to get her out. She said that she and Face can do it alone."

"And you believe her?" asked Murdock.

Hannibal grinned. "I most certainly do."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** So, this is the last chapter. Why must all good things come to an end?

As a warning, the ending is pretty rushed. Sorry 'bout that.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey," said Cassie, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Dekker sighed and uncuffed her from the bed. "Sure. But no funny tricks."

Cassie stood up and 'accidentally' fell on top of Dekker. She pulled his pistol from the holster and aimed at all of the MPs. "Don't anyone move," she said. "Dekker, uncuff Face now before I lose my temper."

Dekker complied. Cassie gave Face the pistol and grabbed the other MPs rifles and pistols.

"Alright," said Cassie, aiming a gun at one of the MPs, "Turn around."

The man obeyed and conked him in the head with the pistol. She proceeded to do so to all of the other MPs.

"Face," she said, "Pick a guy that's about your size and put his cloths on. We're going to play dress-up."

Cassie and Face quickly changed into the uniforms and put the MPs in the bathroom. They strode out of the hospital and found a MP patrol car, which Cassie easily hotwired. Police cars followed.

"Put the pedal to the metal son 'cause they's a-comin' and it ain't for an apology," Face said with a smirk on his face.

She smiled. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget? I nearly killed both of us!" Face exclaimed.

Cassie swerved left and accelerated to jump a bridge.

"You're not doin' what I think you're doin'," Face said, his eyes wide.

She grinned. "Yeah, I am."

"YAAAAHOOOOO!" she yelled as she jumped it, while Face tensed against his seat.

They landed and lost all of the MPs that were behind them. "I love doing that," said Cassie.

He opened one eye timidly, then finally relaxed. "B.A. drives like that, too."

"Well, then, we have a lot in common," she said, swerving. "Let's get the Team, then leave."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Cassie gripped the remote control, her eyes narrowed, her legs crossed as she sat on the floor.

Murdock sat in the same position, watching as his helicopter did a barrel roll. "Take that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Cassie said, making hers do a flip an inch above the ground. "I'm not impressed!"

Hannibal, Face, and B.A. sat on the couch, clipboards in hand, writing off points for all the moves the helicopter's did.

"Whoo!" Murdock's helicopter swerved by Cassie's, missing by a millimeters.

Cassie shook her head and clucked her tongue. "Please. Old school." Her helicopter flew over Murdock's head, missing by millimeters.

B.A. chuckled as he wrote another couple of points on his clipboard. "Those two is bickerin' like little kids."

Face smiled. "Let them have their fun."

Both helicopters crashed into each other and Cassie started to chase Murdock.

"I love it when a plan comes together," said Hannibal.

The End

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

To all you wonderful people who actually took time to read this story: thank you. I was really surprised at how many people seemed to like it, I thought it was a major flop. Everyone, whether you just read it or reviewed it, gave me a big dose of the Jazz when I needed it the most. I really, really appreciate it. Thanks, Machachos.

I've got a couple more stories that I'm finishing up and planning on posting in a while. If you're interested in my stuff, just look around until you see my profile picture of Murdock.

Until Next time,

-InsaneRedneck007


End file.
